


Passing the Luck

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother!Dean, Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, awesome!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a brother's love is shown in the smallest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Luck

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. They belong to Eric Kripke.

A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story!  
Passing the Luck!  
On a rarity, Dean got up before Sam. He went in the kitchen to fix some cereal for himself and his younger brother. When he looked in the box and saw that it was only enough for one bowl, Dean decided to just give it to Sam, since he knew that Lucky Charms was his favorite.  
"Sammy," Dean called out. "Come on, get your breakfast."  
A few minutes later Sam walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"'Morning, D'n," Sam said sleepily.  
"Hey, come eat." Dean instructed.  
Sam saw that it was only one bowl on the table and peered at his older brother curiously.  
"Hey, where's my bowl?" Sam demanded, his face already starting to form into an unhappy pout.  
"That is your bowl." Dean answered. Then he continued because he knew his brother well, "I already ate. So come on, sit down and eat."  
Dean knew he was lying about having eaten but Sam didn't need to worry about it. As long as Sammy had his breakfast that was all that mattered. Plus, Dean knew that their Dad was on his way home and should be back that tonight.  
"Oh," Sam said sitting down at the table.  
The bowl of Lucky Charms was already full when Dean walked over and poured the milk in it. Dean may have wanted to keep it under wraps that he hasn't eaten, but his stomach had other plans. When he poured the milk his stomach started growling. Dean tried to cover it up because he really didn't want Sam to hear it. After pouring the milk, Dean walked out of the kitchen  
Sam heard that familiar sound and knew what his brother did. On so many occasions Dean had gone without so that Sam was taken care of. Sam loved his brother for that. Not many people would go hungry so their kid brother would have a little luxury. But Sam had a trick up his sleeve as well. Sam knew that Dean leaving meant that he didn't want Sam to hear his stomach growling. So when Sam heard the television come on, he knew Dean wouldn't be coming back for a while, he got up and grabbed the other bowl from the sink and poured half of the cereal in that one. Sam ate from the original bowl and left the second one.  
When Sam was finished with his cereal, he got up and walked into the room with the television and went to his bag so that he could change out of his sleepwear.  
"You finished?" Dean asked not even looking from the television.  
"Yeah, and my bowl is in the sink," Sam said walking into the bathroom with his clothes so that he could change.  
After about five minutes, when a commercial came on, Dean got up and went in the kitchen. And there on the table was a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
"Sammy!" Dean called.  
Sam walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, and trying to look as innocent as possible, "Yeah?"  
"Why didn't you eat your food? Are you okay?" Dean's brow furrowed in concern.  
Leave it to Dean to worry about me, Sam thought and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said with a small smile. "I just wasn't that hungry." Then he hurried out of the kitchen leaving Dean standing there with a half of bowl of Lucky Charms.  
All Dean could do was shake his head. He knew what his brother was doing. It wasn't much that can Sam could get over on Dean. Dean knew Sam had heard his traitorous stomach. Dean always credited himself on being awesome big brother, but today he knew that he had an awesome little brother as well. Dean smiled.  
The End

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please be kind and review!! :)  
Much love to you all  
Mandancie


End file.
